powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Garatt Nargo
was a cat-themed Gangler Monster of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler who was equipped with the "Turn me on/Allume-moi" treasure from the Lupin Collection. Physical Appearance Garatt Nargo has a blue cat head with red ears, black teeth and blue mouth, his Gangler safe is on his blue chest and he has a grey belly, his shoulders are blue and red cat plaws, on his blue arms where white fish bones, the fish tail makes the grey cat claws (Sometimes he has 4 arms), he has a black and blue collar with a red gem on the middle on his blue thighs, his legs are blue yelling cat heads, his feet are blue and grey cat feet and the top of the feet are red and blue teeth that are the blue cats lower jaw. Character History Utilizing the power of the Allume-moi, he robbed a jewelry shop alongside an army of Porderman and burn the shop down. He was tracked for two episodes by the Lupinrangers and Patrangers, escapiing thier first battle when the Patrangers attacked the Lupinrangers, before going on a rampage in the city centre but being eventually taken down by Patren Ugou's One Hit Strike. He was enlarged by the Get Big/Gros Calibre but was destroyed by LupinKaiser's GoodStriker: Rapid-Fire Down You Go Shot Personality A sadist who enjoyed seeing his victims suffer, he would almost killed Umika Hayami and Tooma Yoimachi if it weren't for the intervention of Kairi Yano and both of their smart thinking. His sadistic personality is also shown as he had no qualms in burning down a jewelry shop after pillaging from it. Powers and Abilities *'Human Disguise': Like every Gangler Monster, Garatt Nargo has the special ability to disguise himself as a human to hunt for treasures. This disguise was only shown when he was revealed as the Lupinranger's next target by Kogure. * : He has the natural ability to sprout a pair of extra arms from his shoulders. *'Pyrokinesis': Due to the "Turn me on/Allume-moi" treasure equipped within his safe, he is able to manipulate fire and fire it from both his normal and his extra hands. * : Garatt can fire missiles from his abdomen. Garatt Nargo (4 Arms).jpg|4 Arms Profile * Height: 184 cm (Giant:46.0 m) * Weight: 202 kg (Giant:505.0 tons) * Criminal Record: Jewel robbery & Arson * Lupin Collection: Allume-moi lighter. * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 2-1-5 * Rangers That Killed Him: Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Garatt Nargo is voiced by who will later voiced as Kishiryu DimeVolcano in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger while his human form is played by (despite Masato not being credited for this role). His suit actor is . Etymology "Garatt" may possibly be a corruption of the word "carat", alluding to his action of robbing a jewelry shop. It can also come from "gatto", which is Italian for "cat". Notes * Animal Theme: Cat * Possible Prehistoric Basis: Smilodon ** His design also incorporates fish bones. * He was the first gangler to be enlarged and the first one destroyed by LupinKaiser. References TV Asahi's Page on Garatt Nargo Category:Sentai First Villain Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Gangler Monsters Category:Animal-themed Villains